Vampire Face Off Part 1: Twilight Versus Hellsing
by BluSlvrWolf-13
Summary: Comparison between the two vampire series,contains spoilers,may be a bit biased due to my own preference,though I tried to be fair,all info is canon to the series
1. Chapter 1:Edward Vs Alucard

**Vampire Face-off Part 1:Twilight Versus Hellsing **

**Leading male Vampire**: Edward Cullen from Twilight; Alucard/Dracula from Hellsing

**Age: **Edward-about 100 years; Alucard-centuries, unknown just how many, has existed since perhaps the medieval age

**Mortality**: Edward- his race can only be killed through chopping and burning the body; Alucard- most of his race can be killed through beheading, staking, and burning, but he himself is immortal, only coming close by accidentally ingesting Schrödinger's Cat

**Abilities**: superhuman speed, fastest in his family, superhuman strength, can read minds; Alucard- when injured he reforms, exhibits incredible accuracy when firing his twin large caliber handguns, is capable of accurately shooting targets while looking the other way, can tear humans apart with ease and move faster than the eye can see, can pass through walls, move up vertical surfaces, shapeshift into various forms, telepathy, hypnotism, can absorb memories through blood, immune to sunlight, once all his seals are removed, he can unleash the full power of all the souls he has devoured, effectively summoning them under his control, also has the power to make giant spikes grow out of the ground.

**Weakness(es): **Edward**- **sparkles in sunlight, bloodlust, overprotective of Bella; Alucard-arrogance, battle lust, the seals placed by Hellsing that restrain his power

**Feelings towards Humans: **Edward**-**would rather be human, considers vampires monsters; Alucard-considers vampires a step down from humanity, admires certain humans, thinks human aging is beautiful

**Vampire Ranking: **Edward-one of only two covens that drink animal blood instead of human blood; Alucard- single oldest and most powerful vampire in existence

**Enemy/Enemies: **Edward-other vampire coven, Ancient vampire group Volturi**;** Alucard-Vampire Nazi army, the Vatican's secret assassin unit Iscariot


	2. Chapter 2:Bella Vs Seras

**Vampire Face-off Part One: Twilight Versus Hellsing Chapter Two**

**Lead Female: **Bella Swan from Twilight; Seras Victoria from Hellsing

**Age: **Bella-17 to 18; Seras- late teens to early twenties

**Abilities**: Bella- mental shielding that protects from vampires mental gifts, unusually graceful as a vampire, can extend said shield to include others, superhuman strength and superhuman strength after becoming a vampire, strong self-control to the point of being able to ignore the scent of human blood on her first hunt that would have driven any other vampire berserk; Seras-superhuman strength, superhuman speed, a Berserker attack mode, self-defense martial arts learned in police force, inhuman aim, telepathy with Alucard, able to create a familiar by drinking the blood and soul of a dying person, manipulation of a shadow mass into various shapes (left arm, wing, etc)

**Death/Vampire Rebirth**: Bella- injected and bitten with vampire venom after giving birth to half-vampire daughter and dying of the complications; Seras- a bite from Alucard after being shot through the chest to kill an insane vampire priest

**Weapons**: Bella- fangs, strength, mental shield; Seras- fangs, strength, self-defense martial arts, _Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen' _(a single-shot, break action, breach loader cannon that uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver and incendiary napalm rounds, so heavy only a vampire could carry and use it), before the Harkonnen used a smaller rifle that was unnamed but had BAERLKS spelled on it, the _Extra Long-Range Bombardment Firearm system for Localized defensive use "Harkonnen Cannon II" _(a super upgrade to the first), a pair of MG-42 machine guns, a Flak gun, silver tooth.

**Personal History**: Bella- came to Forks to reconnect with her dad and to give her mother space in her new marriage, met Edward and the other vampires, found their secret, fell in love, found the werewolf/shifter tribe, has her life threatened by several vampires, marries Edward, gives birth to their daughter, becomes a vampire; Seras- her police officer father is killed by a criminal group, her mother hides her before being killed herself, Seras witnesses everything, finishes childhood in orphanage, becomes a police officer, sent to village being menaced by a vampire, is killed then turned by Alucard in the fight, struggles with her new life as things escalate with the rogue vampires and the Nazi organization behind them, gets attacked by an inhumanly strong Vatican priest from the secret assassin unit Iscariot when she and Alucard were clearing out a building of rogue vampires and ghouls, fights alongside her master against the Nazi organization Millennium, losing her arm permanently in the process, after everything is settled and Millennium is defeated she remains a loyal employee of Hellsing and Integra.

**Enemies**: Bella- Victoria, James, Volturi, Aro, Alec, Jane; Seras- Millennium, Incognito(anime), Alexander Anderson from Iscariot, Luke and Jan Valentine, Zorin Blitz, The Major, Schrödinger, The Captain

**Love Interest/s**: Bella- Edward Cullen, Jacob Black; Seras- Pip Bernadotte


	3. Chapter 3:Carlisle Vs Integra

**Vampire Face-off Part One: Twilight Versus Hellsing Chapter 3**

**Leader: **Carlisle Cullen from Twilight; Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing from Hellsing

**Leader Of**: Carlisle-his family, a "vegetarian" vampire coven; Integra- The Holy Order of Protestant Knights, AKA Hellsing

**Age**: Carlisle-about 360~370 years; Integra-22 years old for most of the series, about 50 in the final chapter

**Personality**: Carlisle-compassionate, fatherly, intelligent; Integra-nerves of steel, occasionally temperamental, charismatic, doesn't let emotions get in the way of business

**Enemies**: Carlisle-the Volturi; Integra-the vampire Nazi group Millennium, the Vatican secret assassination group Iscariot

**Abilities/Skills: **Carlisle-medicinal talents, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, not tempted by human blood; Integra-superb fencer, fast reflexes, deadly accurate with pistols, good strategist, presumed education in occultism and alchemy

**Personal History**: Carlisle-son of vampire-hunting pastor, attacked and changed on his own, discovered vampires could feed off animals and not humans, added other vampires to his coven one after another when finding them near death; Integra-inherited leadership of Hellsing from her father at age 12, attacked by her greedy uncle for the position, saved by the accidental awakening of Alucard, quickly grew into her position, gaining the respect of other leaders and prominent figures, foremost in the fight against Millennium, personally responsible for killing The Major who headed it


	4. Chapter 4:Volturi Vs Millennium

**Vampire Face Off Part 1: Twilight Versus Hellsing Chapter 4 **

**Big Bad: **Volturi from Twilight; Millennium from Hellsing

**Target/s**: Volturi-overzealous covens and renegade vampires; Millennium-Hellsing, Alucard, humanity in general

**Goal/s**: Volturi-protecting vampire existence and keeping their kind from being exposed; Millennium-unending war

**Prominent Figures**: Volturi-Aro the leader (can read every thought one has ever had with physical contact), Caius (has no known power), Jane (Alec's twin, creates illusions of pain), Marcus (senses the strength and nature of relationships), Alec (Jane's twin, able to block other's senses), Demetri (can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind), Felix (possesses exceptional physical strength and speed), Chelsea (can change emotional bondings and causes members of the Volturi to be loyal to the coven), Renata (can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her);

Millennium-The Major (the leader, a cyborg), The Captain (the only real werewolf in Millennium's Werwolf force), The Doctor (created the original research that spawned the artificial vampires, created Schrödinger, potentially created The Major's body), First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle (wields magic bullets that track targets of their own accord), First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz (can read minds/souls, wields a scythe and powerful illusions), Warrant Officer Schrödinger (regeneration/immortality when he believes himself unharmed, able to be "anywhere and nowhere" at the same time, references Schrödinger's cat of quantum physics), Tubalcain Alhambra (AKA The Dandy Man, wields razor-sharp magic playing cards and doppelgangers), Luke and Jan Valentine (lead army of ghouls, Jan has unusual strength and agility, Luke has unusual speed and accelerated healing), Walter (AKA The Angel of Death, traitor of Hellsing, once fought against Millennium alongside Alucard, wields steel wires, joined Millennium in order to defeat Alucard)


End file.
